


傻哥哥

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI
Summary: 瞎编理由发车
Relationships: 國旻 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	傻哥哥

「哥，人的忍耐是有极限的，懂得求助也是一番道理。」

他就是这样，遇到困难什么也不说，自己硬要硬撑，无形之中给了自己太意想不到的压力，直到被压垮了才肯吭出一声。

朴智旻的倔强他不是不明白————对别人温柔，唯独对自己不放过。

只要达不到自我要求的目标便开始自怨自艾、妄自菲薄，朴智旻偶尔展露的自卑便是因此而来。尽管身边的人劝过他不下千遍，他也认为自己应该可以更好，永远只是笑着点头接受意见，也不知道听没听进去。

朴智旻这人的优缺同为一点，是温柔也是残忍，对他爱的人温柔，却让爱他的人心痛。

不知道疼惜自己的朴智旻，也丝毫不知道在别人眼里他已是多完美的存在，更毋须论在田柾国眼里，朴智旻早是天花板高度的亮眼、独特、令人疼爱，仿佛他唯一的苹果。

————他雪白的肩膀在颤抖，细软的声音在呜咽，扑簌的泪眼无助害怕，田柾国今天在这里抚摸朴智旻，不是为了逼迫他、索取他的道歉，而是为了要让朴智旻放自己一马。

求助不是懦弱，不是长不大，是学习给予自己喘息的机会。

田柾国俯首亲吻他湿濡的眼窝。那人平时无辜、舞时诱惑、笑时不见的双眸被一片的汪洋柔水占据，下唇也被他咬得发白，明明那如细雪般细碎的泪珠都已经打湿了脸庞、沾湿了衣襟、朦胧了目光，在某些地方固执得像头牛的朴智旻依然不认输，不愿说出他遇到的困难，以及他无法靠自己解决的悔恨…………

他露出不悦的神情。

尚未成年的田柾国珍惜所有六个哥哥，靠近成年的田柾国始知爱存在等差，成年的田柾国萌芽了「情」的种子，一夜之间树大成荫。

成长不仅于外貌的明显改变，他心里的爱憎情愫也愈发不可收拾————他喜欢他哥的笑，所以他讨厌在朴智旻身上发生的阴霾；他喜欢他哥糯米的声音，所以他讨厌烦恼使朴智旻噤声不语；他喜欢他哥因为一句话就喜怒哀乐的犯傻样，所以他讨厌网上伤害朴智旻的随意一句话。

正因为田柾国喜欢朴智旻，所以他只想要保护这个特别的人，为了他而成为最适合庇护他的对象。然而，即使他长成可以给予拥抱并且威吓力、杀伤力、保护欲三者并驾齐驱的大兔子，即使他的哥哥接受了他的爱且开始交往，朴智旻总还是习惯性的将他当作弟弟，大至小的举动都对自己充满溢出来的溺爱，这让田柾国不是滋味，仿佛这些成长都白费了一样。

说好了我保护你，怎么你还是这样守口如瓶，还是这样把我当弟弟宠？

我已经是男人了，一个能够守护你的男人啊，朴智旻。

「哥……偶尔也多依赖我吧……」

田柾国吃着漫天飞醋，转而将对方紧锁的嫩唇封住，内心虽焦躁不安但他并不粗鲁，亲吻身下这人要有技巧，如果他害怕强硬，那便停留门前即可，耐心等待他敞开情门的那一刻；门后的柔软是他不愿轻易展露的，那轻轻去触碰包容便可，不宜操之过急，更不须担心戒慎，敞开一切的朴智旻既脆弱又敏感，需要的只有抚慰以及抚慰。

交杂的情热气息和汗湿的发尾，厮磨的双唇和两人的温存，田柾国一点一点的引导朴智旻顺着本能。

他将他的衣服捋到胸部以上，用他的唇碰触朴智旻微微颤栗的身子，薄唇轻描淡摹他哥哥细腻的肌肉线条和迷人的腰线，田柾国沉沦陷溺，阖眼感受令他疯狂的体香，情不自禁伸舌舔拭朴智旻胸前那挺立的红嫩并含入嘴里，让冰冷的它也染上自己的温度。

呼吸逐渐激进短促，空气逐渐黏腻闷热，房间泛黄昏鸦的光线使得气氛更为暧昧催情。田柾国两手一上一下，一边撩拨逗弄那粉嫩，一边揉捏朴智旻肤质细滑的大腿、肉质饱满的后臀。趁朴智旻还在对上面的爱抚难以招架的时候，他若有若无的在穴口探索抚摸，手指擦过、掠过、搔过，挑逗那贲张湿濡的嫩穴。

当田柾国将指头放入时，内壁便像饥渴眷恋般紧紧咬住，空虚一下子被填进的实感使对方不经意娇嗔出声，音色妩媚娇嫩宛如处子，由他听来格外魅惑，下体像是催促着他，肿胀硬挺，田柾国发出最后通牒。

他再次吻上朴智旻天生诱色的丰唇，下面的指头跟着又进了一根，并反复扩张那渴求的留着蜜液的信道，床单因此多了一圈淫靡的痕迹，身下那因情而颤的人再次失声。

「哈啊…国…柾国……」

一双情欲即将暴走的桃花兔眼含情脉脉的看着软下神色正在隐忍的朴智旻，他在他耳畔悄然低语：

「把你的全部都交给我。」

被热气喷洒包围的耳根子赤红得可爱，他哥哥的双颊绯粉如花，哭泣早已不是为挫败所泣，而是为渴望所泣。

「毕竟啊，哥，」田柾国轻笑，往后穴多入了一根，在说话的同时坏心的搅动，挑弄朴智旻绷到极限的神经，一步一步引他步向缴械，他要朴智旻亲自说，亲自做。

「你没有我不行吧。」

.

.

世界像是停止了。

朴智旻也停止了颤抖，慢慢的两只手臂攀住了田柾国的脖子，盘住了颈项，不知道是也自己意乱情迷，还是他就是在等一个借口使他动作，忽然他觉得自尊不是这么重要。意识在思考间朦胧远去，身体颓然空荡寂寞，他只想要这世间唯一能使他满足的温度，唯一为他归属的地方…………

他想要田柾国。

「……要……国……」他抱着田柾国说得很小声，原本还想着让他大声点，不过没等田柾国发话，朴智旻便自己提高了音量，「我要柾国……我要……」

「给我。」

朴智旻斩钉截铁，尤为响亮。

他丢弃了犹豫不决，那田柾国也义无反顾。

他提起硕大的性器和手指置换，二话不说冲进朴智旻张张合合的像在引诱他的粉红内穴，才刚进去就被饿了半天的内壁狠狠吸附住，近乎窒息的炙热感仿佛掐紧了田柾国的脖子，紧得一瞬间不能呼吸，冷汗倏地全冒了出来。

他闷声低吼，抱紧朴智旻的腰肢，没有预告就开始狠抽。

「嗯啊！啊…哈…柾国…柾国…」

「哥，你好热……」

把朴智旻的双腿抬超过自己腰的高度，田柾国倾身向前，把头靠在他好看的肩膀上，卯足全力将下体往里送，每当性器上突起的血脉扫过敏感的肉壁，两人都被激烈的快感挠得惊呼浪唤，朴智旻几乎是快喘不过气，但他却在配合田柾国摆动他的腰去迎合撞击，被填得愈满，呻吟便愈发放肆，朴智旻也愈发愉快，仰头享受冲击全身的刺激酥麻。

他紧抱田柾国，宛如一只渴望水的鱼，指甲都嵌进了他坚实的后背肌，「…嗯哈…柾…国……吻我…吻我……我要你……」

田柾国没有听话，兀自将朴智旻翻身让他跪趴在床上，抬高了那浑圆的臀瓣，用两手的大拇指把那穴口再掰大了一些，他用像是要从这里把朴智旻贯穿的力道，猛地一撞，朴智旻大脑空白不过一道光闪过的时间，他干脆的抛开了自我。

细碎的呻吟变成了长嗷，他已经不能控制自己应该发出什么样的叫声，只是任凭自己淹没在这天伦之乐，沉溺在这不用脑的爱里。

「啊啊……哈……嗯啊……柾国、柾国、柾国……」

不知不觉又被换回一开始的体位，这次田柾国终于肯满足朴智旻嗷嗷待哺的嘴。

焦渴的对方一把拉过田柾国，刻不容缓的将舌头窜进他的口腔里缠绵交叠，缺氧般汲取田柾国的味道，吮吸他不同于自己的绵唇，双腿则锢着田柾国不停抽送给自己愉悦的腰身，两人似乎都快要来到临界点。

他们互相不停的舔吻、啃噬对方依然留有空白的每一处，一个个皆留下了激情热爱的痕迹，已然分不清脸上的是汗水或是唾沫，最后他们在登上顶点前再次拥吻，迫切的要让自己、让对方，都彻底与彼此贴合交融，仿佛快死的鱼儿相濡以沫，仿佛他俩没有明天。

凝满了精华而滚烫在前的阴茎肿得难以继续抽送，田柾国闷哼一声，保留到了最后的力气不必手下留情，他弓起背，眼睛一闭卯足全力灌下仿佛能够失忆的一记，白色浑浊的浓稠液体一并被送进密穴最深的秘密基地，身下人儿也在迎接高潮的全身抖颤下，射得满床都是。

朴智旻抱着自己，抓着枕头，身体一抽一抽的回味那种如梦似幻的感觉，吻得红肿的双唇因为余韵而不住的吟叫。

田柾国怕他哥哥着凉便上前揽过他，轻轻的将他护在怀里，他们面对面相视，面对面相拥。

他一手绕过朴智旻的后背轻拍他，安抚他哥哥仍然在躁动的腰肢。

「智旻啊，还好吗？」

「唔……？」像是还没从中缓过来，连田柾国没说敬语都不知道，朴智旻懵懵的应了一声。

哥哥懵然发愣的表情可把田柾国乐得，他悄声窃笑，眼神含蜜的注视朴智旻————然后继续吃豆腐。

「果然没有我不行吧？智旻妮要是能多赖着我就好了。」

「……我是哥…………」

朴智旻挤出这句有点狡猾的话。

他只是因为是不想让成员担心，才这样咬牙硬撑，而且也因为他是哥哥，所以不想让最爱的弟弟知道或示弱………哥哥在弟弟面前没有担当像个什么样？田柾国一直以来是他最疼的弟弟，从出道宠到现在，中间忽然被告白，然后就鬼使神差的开始交往，他不知道怎么回事啊，他也很恍惚啊，凭什么小果子长这么大他还这么小只！

朴智旻一下子就委屈起来了————而且还是往奇怪的方面————想挣开这人的怀抱，可他却是该死的温暖，暖到朴智旻只能气噗噗又委屈巴巴的被圈在这个小空间里，痛恨这个体格差。

田柾国不把他的反驳放在心上，他很早就知道年龄就是朴智旻不知道该怎么办的幌子，田柾国根本没在管什么哥不哥，是他的人就是他的人，我田柾国什么时候要你照顾了？

你才是我要宠上天的存在。

「是哥又怎样？我是你男朋友。」


End file.
